


daisy

by VibrantVenus



Series: femslash february 2021 [10]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Flowers, pennys just like oh? a big buff woman? a big buff woman coming to marry me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: day 10: daisyThe farmer runs up to penny, daisies clutched in her fist. Penny has never felt so loved before.
Relationships: Penny/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: femslash february 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142996
Kudos: 23





	daisy

She's just finished teaching for the day when the farmer comes to her. She's covered in dirt and sweat, her clothes sticking to her in a way that makes Penny flush. 

She's clutching a handful of daisies, delicate and careful in the way she presents them to Penny.

She flushes, giggling nervously as she accepts them. She struggles for a second, she has nowhere to put them.

The farmer's head tilts before she steps closer, "May I?" 

She holds her hand out for the flowers, waiting for Penny to give them back.

For a moment Penny is a little hurt, unsure what exactly this means until the farmer steps even closer, carefully threading the flowers in her hair, forming a small crown.

Penny knows how she looks, wide eyed and flushed as she stares up at the farmer. She holds her composure for only a moment before she melt, giggling desperately as she folds in on herself, clinging to her books for strength. The butterflies in her stomach go insane as The farmer steadies her, strong arms carefully holding her up on her unsteady legs.

The farmer begins carefully leading her home until Penny trips, finally scooping her up with a move so swift it makes Penny squeak, flushing further as the farmer carries her home.

She covers her eyes when she sees the way Sam grins at her, his thumbs up letting her know that she _will_ be telling him everything.

The farmer lets her down when they reach her door, large hands steadying her when she trembles.

Penny blushes as the farmer hands her her things, thanking her with a shy smile. 

She waits until the farmer is out of sight before she closes the door, turning to slump to the ground with a jittery sigh, her cheeks flushing when she thinks about the farmer.

_She can't wait to see her again._

**Author's Note:**

> in my head penny's just like "HOLY SHIT.....SHE IS SO BIG.....AND STRONG........" penny would never curse except here


End file.
